The use of chemical treatment processes for hair, such as bleaching, and permanent waving or curling, can adversely affect the texture and condition of hair Furthermore, the use of caustic alkaline ingredient found in most hair care and treatment preparations are causing large numbers of individuals to seek help from dermatologists due to hair loss resulting from chemical treatment. Additionally, adverse affects, such as hair loss and damage to the texture and condition of hair are caused by sewing of synthetic and human hair tracks onto and into natural and real hair fibers.
Hair loss and damage to the texture and condition of the hair are serious problems that continue to exist in the hair care industry. Furthermore, when chemical coloring, bleaching and the use of synthetic hair weaves are utilized by professional salons and non-professionals, the risk of hair loss, and damage to the scalp requiring a physician's care continues to be a serious concern and issues in the hair care industry.
What has been found to be new and unanticipated by the prior art is an improved hair treatment composition which strengthens hair and prevents damage, such as hair degradation, temporary or permanent hair loss, as well as provides skin protection from scaring of the scalp that typically results when caustic alkaline preparations are used to chemically treat hair. An additional benefit of the improved hair treatment composition of the present invention is its usefulness in preventing damage to chemically treated hair caused by the use of chemical products, such as bleach, peroxide, sodium hydroxide and ammonium thioglycolate hair treatment preparations.